


The Truth Comes Out

by serpent_dancer05



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_dancer05/pseuds/serpent_dancer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jack's first meeting with the Guardians all together and the shock of being chosen coupled with Bunny's insults drives him away. When Bunny is sent to apologize past experiences are re-examined and some truths are brought to light. JackRabbit Jack Frost/Bunnymund light slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Comes Out

Hello all! This is my first RotG fic so don't judge too harshly. All the stories I've been reading made me want to try one of my own. This will be a two-shot but it won't be added on. I'll be making a sequel. I don't know when I'll get it out but there will be one. Thanks and enjoy the fic.

.

The Truth Comes Out

.

.

Jack stood in North's workshop, surrounded by the Guardians, yeti, and elves as he stared up at the moon in confusion. MiM had picked him? Him? To be a Guardian?

"Last night, Jack. He chose you." The Tooth Fairy said, zipping closer to him.

"Maybe." Bunny interjected.

"Man in the Moon…He talks to you?" Jack asked slowly, still staring up at the moon.

"You see? You cannot say no. It is destiny." North said softly. Jack narrowed his eyes at the moon.

"But why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack asked before shaking his head and running a hand through his snow white hair. "After three hundred years this is his answer?" Jack turned to look at the Guardians lined up behind him. "To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in…in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids?" Jack shifted his crook from hand to hand as he paced. "No, no. That's not for me!" He shouted up at the moon before turning back to the Guardians. "No offense." He added.

"How-how is that not offensive?" Bunny asked sarcastically as he stalked forward. "You know what I think?" He asked as Jack turned his back and began to walk away. "I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what does this clown know about bringing joy to children?" Bunny sneered. Jack stopped, smirking to himself. This was what he wanted, attention. All of Bunny's attention focused on him.

"You ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg," Jack snorted and bunny's ears twitched in irritation, "but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you, do they?" Bunny asked standing to his full 6 foot height. "You see, you're invisible mate." Jack sucked in a quiet breath as pain lanced through him. He knew that. He knew no one believed in him, realized it from the one-sided, always one-sided, conversations he had with them, felt it as they walked through him. Jack grit his teeth determined to hide how much that one statement had hurt him. He didn't want them to see his pain, at least not Bunny. He couldn't have the older male thinking he was weak as well as useless. "It's like you don't even exist." Jack nodded and looked down for a moment before smirking up at the Easter bunny.

"Bunny! Enough." Tooth hissed, flying forward.

"No," Jack cut her off as he pointed mockingly at Bunny, "the kangaroo's right."

"What?" Bunny huffed in anger as he stalked forward, hands clenched into fists. "What did you just call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate." Jack leaned against his crook unworriedly.

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo," Jack sneered as he got right up in the older males face, they were so close now, "what are you?"

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me." Bunnymund snarled. Jack gasped, tears filling his eyes as they glared at each other in the tense silence. Jack shook his head, raising a hand to brush the wetness off his cheeks angrily.

"Right." Jack said softly as he slowly lifted into the air, crook held loosely in his fingers. He turned away from them and prepared to fly off.

"Jack, vait! Ve need your help!" North shouted. Jack hung his head before glancing once at Bunnymund.

"I can't help them if they don't believe in me." Jack said sadly before darting out of the window and disappearing into the sky.

.

.

.

Tooth, North and Sandy turned to glare at him once Jack left.

"What?" Bunny snapped. "We don't need a troublemaker like him to help us defeat Pitch."

"You heard Man in Moon, Bunny. Jack ez one of us now. Vether you like or no." North sighed.

"You really hurt him, Aster." Tooth said sadly. Sandy shook his head at him, images flashing in the air to fast for Bunny to read them.

"You need to find Jack and apologize, no?" North said in a tone that brooked no argument. Bunny sighed, ears flicking agitatedly.

"Fine! I'll go apologize to the bloody show pony." Aster grumbled as he tapped the floor twice. A tunnel appeared and he hopped into it, sending his magic out to search for the winter spirit. The tunnel opened up next to a frozen over lake and Bunny jumped out, shivering slightly at the light dusting of snow falling gently but steadily around the area.

Bunny looked around and stopped when he saw Jack sitting in the middle of the lake, knees pulled up to his chest as he traced a large circle in the snow covered frozen lake. Bunny watched him closely for a moment and noticed the small form shake, soft sniffs reaching his ears. Bunny felt a flash of guilt at causing the spirit to cry and pushed it away as he hopped closer to the edge of the lake.

"What do you want?" Jack's voice drifted softly towards him. Bunny winced at the dead, hopeless tone.

"The others sent me to check on ya and ask ya to come back. And,uh…Ah may have gone too far back there." Aster confessed.

"No. You were right." Jack shrugged without turning or standing, staff still tracing a large circle. "Nobody believes in me. 300 years and not one believer." Jack snorted in self-loathing. "You guys are better off without me. I don't know how to protect; all I can do is bring cold and destruction."

"Maybe ya just haven't learned how to do anything else. Maybe ya need someone to show you." Bunny offered. Jack jumped up and turned on Aster in anger.

"Who's going to show me? You? You hate me! You can't stand the sight of me!" Jack snapped.

"Well if ya didn't go around causing blizzards on Easter maybe I wouldn't!" Bunny snapped back.

"Did it ever occur to you that all I wanted was attention? For someone to acknowledge that I was real? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't know any better?" Jack practically screamed, the snow falling faster and wind whipping shrilly around them as Jack rose up into the air. "I just wanted someone to talk to! I just wanted to help!"

"How is creating a blizzard helping?" Bunny snarled as he huddled down, trying to conserve his warmth.

"I thought it would be fun for the kids. They could look for eggs and have snow ball fights and eat chocolate. I thought it would be fun." Jack whispered, slowly lowering back down and falling to his knees. "I wanted to help you give the kids a good time and then I saw you and I was so excited because you're the Easter Bunny! You're so cool!" Bunny couldn't help the smirk that flitted across his face.

"I wanted to impress you but you were angry and you yelled at me. You said I was ruining Easter with all my snow and that I was useless and all I did was wreck things." Aster flinched at the despondent tone and moved closer, carefully placing his weight on the icy lake. "It hurt. I just wanted to catch your attention. I didn't mean for the snow to get out of hand but I can't always control it when my emotions get too high."

"I-I didn't know. I thought you were just trying to screw up my holiday. I didn't know you were trying to help." Aster whispered.

"Yeah, well, you don't notice a lot of things." Jack sneered, turning his back on the large pooka. "You can tell the others I'm not coming."

"Why not? The kids are in danger and I know what I said but we really could use your help." Aster hopped forward carefully, ignoring the cold for a moment as he tried to convince the sprite to come back.

"I can't. I can't work with you." Jack mumbled. Aster bristled indignantly.

"You can't let your hatred of me keep you from helping keep the children safe. If you do-"

"It's not that!" Jack interrupted.

"Then you really are useless!" Bunny continued loudly as if he didn't hear Jack.

"You're so stupid!" Jack screamed, flying over quickly and getting in the rabbit's face. "You seriously thing I hate you?"

"Don't…don't you?" Bunny asked hesitantly. Jack shook his head, laughing slightly.

"So stupid." He whispered to himself. Bunny glared at him and Jack took a deep breath before swooping lower and pressing his lips awkwardly to Aster's.

Aster froze in shock as he felt Jack curl icy fingers into his fur and grip tightly as he pressed closer, tilting his head to the side slightly. Jack whimpered softly and Aster gasped in surprise giving Jack the perfect opportunity to slide his freezing tongue into his warm mouth. Jack tasted like mint and blueberry snow cones and Bunny was surprised to hear himself groan softly. Finally unfreezing he reached up to wrap his hands around the winter sprites waist only for Jack to jet backwards, hand covering his mouth as he stared at Bunny in horror.

"Oh my God!" He breathed still drifting backwards. Bunny slide forward on the ice.

"Jack, what was that?" Aster was pretty sure he understood what was going on now but he needed to hear Jack say it.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry!" He gasped. "I know you don't like me. That was stupid. You must be so disgusted, ohmygod, ohmygod!" Jack shot up into the air and disappeared over the tree lines before Bunny could stop him. Aster hopped off of the frozen lake and tapped the ground twice, opening a tunnel to North's place. He couldn't help the smirk that seemed to fix itself permanently to his face.

"Well, well,well. This is interesting." Aster jumped into the tunnel as plans began to form in his head. There was no denying that the little winter sprite was breathtakingly beautiful and Bunny couldn't deny the fact that he had had one or two fantasies concerning the little snowflake. Now that he knew Jack was interested he planned to make his fantasies come true. Bunny jumped out of the end of the tunnel and stood facing the other three Guardians.

"Vell? Vhat did he say? Is he coming?" North asked.

"Did you apologize?" Tooth asked as she flitted around him. Sandy formed sand images over his head too fast for the others to follow.

"Sandy, I have no idea what you said, mate." Bunny smirked at the sandman who huffed and folded his arms across his chest with a pout. "Yeah, I apologized, Sheila. He didn't believe me but I did." Bunny turned to Tooth who nodded sadly. "He isn't coming today, North. Probably went somewhere nice and cold where he could die of embarrassment." Bunny snickered.

"Vhat did you do to him? You were supposed to make nice with young Jack, da?"

"I didn't do anything. Frostbite was the one who kissed me. Bloody show pony flew away before I could say anything." The three Guardians stared at him with slack jaws, completely dumbfounded.

"He kissed you?" Tooth squealed excitedly. "Was he any good? Did his teeth feel as perfect as they look? Aster he has a crush on you! That is so adorable!" Sandy was making sand pictures of Jack and Bunny surrounded by a heart as he laughed at the pooka.

"Vhat do you plan to do about it? I vill not allow you to be making fun of young Jack about this." North warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it, mate." Bunny smirked. "I've got something else planned for the little snowflake." Sandy made a question mark float over his head and Aster chuckled.

"I'm going to seduce him of course." Bunny said with a wink and then sat back as the others began talking loudly all at once. He would make sure Jack was his. He wouldn't be satisfied with anything less.


End file.
